Halloween Tricks & Treats
by Literary Anomaly
Summary: Mai forces Natsuki to a Halloween costume party. Liquor, chaos and interesting encounters ensue! Slightly OOC, but worth it! A humorous little one shot that I hope you guys enjoy


I thought it would be a nice change of pace from angst and drama to do something a little more comical. This story is in jest, so don't take it too seriously ;) It's totally random and somewhat OOC for fun in consideration of Halloween. Hope you guys enjoy, because I sure had a blast writing it! Have a safe, fun and adventurous holiday! Oh and if you should get into any trouble comparable to Natsuki please share! ^_^ Oh and I am going to mention this here,... This story is for mature audiences **only.** If you can't handle some adult oriented displays then move along, this isn't the story for you! Otherwise please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halloween Tricks &amp; Treats<strong>_

In the distance the lone caw of a crow rang out through the darkness, accompanied only by the rustling of autumn leaves stubbornly holding on to the dead branches of the dancing trees. All around the small neighborhood the pungent odor of roasted pumpkins wafted through the air as they sat carved and illuminated in various shapes and designs on nearly every doorstep. It wasn't just cheerful or frightening jack-o-lanterns either. Almost every house and apartment complex that dotted the tree lined street was decorated with some form of ghoul, corpse or other foul beast. The streets moved and breathed with the same manner of monsters but these roamed with buckets, bags, even pillow cases in which to collect candy generously handed out by neighbors. Every now and again a princess would flutter by, or a future doctor but for the most part it was sadly Power Rangers, Ninjas, and of course Vampires. Amongst all of the fun and games though, one porch was particularly dark.

"You're going to break something if you don't slow down."

Despite the friendly chirped warning from behind the door to the small apartment, grunts and groans came just as feverishly as before. After a moment there was a satisfied expulsion of breath and Natsuki fell backward onto the floor, arms securely behind her head. Sweat beaded around her forehead and a proud grin turned up the corners of her mouth. Her chest heaved in rapid succession to pull in much needed oxygen. With a lick of her lips she turned onto her right side and smiled up to the red head seated on the black leather couch. "No pain, no gain." She stated breathlessly as she sprung to her feet and tied her bluish/black hair back into a ponytail. With two fingers pressed to her wrist she proceeded to count her pulse rate.

All the while the red head sat sullen, both disturbed as well as astonished by her friend's athletic prowess. Unconsciously she chanced a glance at the sweat riddled body a mere few inches from where she sat. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed a bit of bashfulness before it could creep up to her cheeks. Mai had always been a bit jealous of Natsuki's figure, but tonight it looked in particularly delicious shape. She blinked, _delicious shape_? What the hell was she going on about! Quickly she averted her eyes away from the spots where Natsuki's sweat covered shirt clung to her curves and to the white wall across from her, ah there. That was much more interesting, right?

Out of the corner of her jade eyes Natsuki had watched Mai scope her out and it only served to pump up her already inflated ego. She put a lot of hard work into her looks and she loved when people took notice (though she would die before admitting that!). She'd never once caught the carrot top observing before though! "Trouble with Tate?" She crooned in a sing-song voice as she cocked her hips to one side and placed her hands on top of them.

Mai's face went instantly hot and her eyes snapped to Natsuki who wore a grin from ear to ear. "What! No, nothing like that! I,…" She swallowed hard and coughed, unable to formulate a defense for her wandering eyes. Finally she sighed and forced back the embarrassment of being caught staring. "Look I came over here to ask you one last time…" Her arms crossed roughly over her ample chest. "Come to the party!" Her tone came off more demanding that she had meant but Natsuki had already turned her down twice before.

Natsuki had to admit that it felt somewhat nice to have Mai be on the receiving end of the teasing. Normally between Mai and Shizuru, Natsuki was under constant flirtatious barrage! Not to mention the never ending insinuations about her sexual explorations or rather lack thereof. Natsuki smirked and wiped her face and neck with a nearby towel then dropped it on her shoulder. "I already told ya, Shizuru can't make it due to work at university and well,… No offence but… I'd rather have a date." Images of the tawny haired woman danced in succession through Natsuki's imagination. _A sexy little nurse, a corrupt police official, business suit and stockings_… A streak of drool found its way down her chin as she stared dreamily past Mai.

Mai's eyes narrowed and she let out a loud 'Hrrrmpph!' as she rocked forward onto her feet. "Oh I see Kaichou isn't going so her puppy can't come out to play either, is that it?" She turned her nose up after seeing Natsuki's eyes widen. She knew the quickest way to get Natsuki to do something was to lowball her with a comment about the proverbial 'Short Leash' Shizuru had her on. Hopefully it would work this go 'round! She cut her eyes to the side slyly so she could observe her friend undetected.

The blue haired woman had a look of sheer determination mixed with annoyance striped across her face and the little vein in her head throbbed ever so slightly under the surface. "Fine! I'll go to the damn party." She ground out through clenched teeth. "But the second you drop me for Yuuichi I'm so gone." Her arms crossed loosely over her midsection as she agitatedly hummed obscenities under her breath. After a moment her shoulders dropped and she sighed noisily. "What am I supposed to where anyway? It's not like I have a costume." Her tone was utterly defeated.

Mai beamed victoriously and bounded over to Natsuki, wrapping her in a gleeful little hug which was **not **reciprocated. "No worries, I have tons of outfits you can try out. Now, we should probably head back to my place. We don't have a lot of time." She pulled away from Natsuki and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Natsuki's face visibly tensed at the thought of what Mai would attempt to coax her into wearing. "On second thought I think I do have something tucked away somewhere. Look, you go on ahead." She had already begun shoving Mai toward the door. The red head blinked but before she could protest the door was slammed in her face. Natsuki landed hard against the opposite side, rolling her eyes while tearing the elastic from her hair and ruffling the damp locks. "Man,…" She drawled out the word and sauntered toward the bathroom. No sense worrying about anything else at the moment, she smelled like a straight up gym sock.

Half of an hour later clothing flung through the air and landed in random assortments of ever growing piles along the floor and bed alike as a frustrated Natsuki dug relentlessly through her closet for something appropriate. With yet another long drawn out growl she stumbled back from the mountains of disappointment, a scowl etched across her features. "Damnit" She muttered to herself, fingers tangling in the mop of hair still drying atop her head. All the time spent digging through this crap and she still hadn't found a suitable costume for the party. For the briefest of seconds brilliance flashed above her normally… 75watt powered brain and she 'ahahed' with a victorious fist pump into the air. It had been so utterly obvious this entire time! Without further frustration she dove back into the closet in search of a most reliable _multi-purpose outfit_ that would more than cover her needs for tonight.

Another half of an hour and Natsuki stood firmly in front of the full length mirror attached to the back of her bedroom door. Piercing jade eyes meticulously scrutinized every inch of her lithe form looking for even the smallest discrepancies in her chosen attire for the evening. Once satisfied she gave herself a reassuring nod and twirled on her heel, confidently exiting the room. Helmet in hand she made her way outside and climbed atop her choice dark cobalt Ducati. Revving to life the powerful, knee-jellifying focus of her undying affection the blue haired vixen sped away with the slightest of wheelies successfully popped.

…_And she questioned why all the underclassmen girls squealed when she came around._

* * *

><p>The drive hadn't actually taken that long, but as she stared up at the mansion laid out before her Natsuki suddenly wished she had taken the scenic route and gotten lost there. The entire place was done up in complete 'haunted house' theme, orange and black lights, glowing jack-o-lanterns everywhere, even a mock cemetery planted in the front yard among several other not so scary but <em>scary <em>decorations. Numerous party goers were posted randomly outside of the house, huddled in their small groups and talking boisterously amongst one another oblivious to anything else going on around them. Even the massive stairway leading up to the front door was littered with guests drinking, groping, and partaking in many other sinister assortments of unbecoming behavior.

"Tch,… Suzushiro went all out for this one" Natsuki sighed inwardly, removed her helmet and flicked her lusciously long blue locks over her shoulder. This was going to be a long night. Flipping out her cellular she contemplated giving Shizuru a call before going inside, but those would be plans were thwarted by an annoyingly familiar voice that buzzed suddenly in her ear.

"K.. Kuga!"

Natsuki's jaw visibly tensed as she turned sideways on her motorcycle and silently groaned. A rather dopey looking adolescent male sporting a cave man inspired costume walked nervously through the wrought iron gates located behind where Natsuki had chosen to park. _'Fitting choice of costume'_ she thought hilariously to herself. "Takeda, yo." She gave a slight wave after she hooked the underside of her helmet onto the left handlebar of her bike and stood up.

The Kendo Captain gave Natsuki one of his trademarked timid slash pervy smiles that instantly had a way of making her feel like heaving yesterday's mayo sandwich(es) into the nearby bushes. Deep crimson striped his cheeks and nose as he nervously sauntered over to the beautiful reason for his entire existence. "I didn't know you were going to be here." He said brokenly as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

With a twitch of her nose Natsuki averted her eyes to the house a ways in front of them. "Yeah well neither did I." Her jade eyes fell back on the Kendo Captain just in time to see his eyes wander dangerously low across her leather clad body. The familiar vein in her temple throbbed almost painfully.

Moments later a very solo Natsuki strode proudly up the stairway that led to the front door of the mansion, ignoring several 'omigawd' looks from 'witnesses'. She smirked, threw open the door and disappeared inside without so much as a word uttered in her own defense. Back by her motorcycle and several other guests cars Takeda groaned, ass up in the bushes with a most horrific headache. The passions of youth had led him to cross paths with pain yet again.

Upon entering the mansion Natsuki had to stop and take a moment to marvel at the thoroughly designed theme. The high ceilings were hung with cob-webbing and black netting that draped low. Random assortments of lights and strobes were well hidden within and continuously changed various colors and designs upon the wooden floor below. From inconspicuously placed speakers bass laden music thumped throughout the house. Several people dressed as a random assortment of characters and monsters took advantage of the music and swayed drunkenly against one another in what was the anteroom, seemingly now designated dance floor. Orange, black, and purple lights were strung around everything, scary designs popped out from mirrors and the walls had been covered in black sheeting that portrayed several different scenes; a dungeon on one wall, a dead tree forest on another, and one with simple glowing skulls. It was all more than Natsuki had expected, especially from someone like Haruka who had no real design sense to speak of. 'She probably had the Executive Committee lackeys do this for her.' She thought amusingly to herself as she strolled through the mass of undulating bodies. All the while jade eyes searched for any signs of the carrot top she'd promised to be here for.

As she pushed through the bodies a hand shot out and grabbed hold of one of Natsuki's own causing the bluenette to stop and turn, one brow cocked high on her forehead. Some freshman stared stupidly at her chest and mumbled out something about dancing. Natsuki chuckled lowly under her breath, snatched her hand away and finally broke through the throng. Thankfully the parlor wasn't as crowded and the setting seemed a bit more intimate. From here the music couldn't be heard quite so loudly so many party goers stood around simply talking to one another while enjoying a random assortment of snacks and drinks from a nearby table laid out with all the best Halloween treats.

A familiar shrill voice suddenly called out "Natsuki!" and from the staircase across the room Mai bounded down the steps two at a time, a brilliant smile etched across her face. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Mai said breathlessly. She came to a halt in front of her friend and her smile faded a bit as she looked the bluenette over disapprovingly.

Natsuki hadn't noticed the look on her friends face yet. "Yeah well I ran into a little trouble in the parking lot." She rolled her eyes slightly and huffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder. When she finally looked at Mai her brows rose. "…What?" The girl looked completely crestfallen.

"Naaaatsuki!" Mai drawled out as she walked around the biker, looking at her from head to toe. "You really wore your biker suit here?" Her tone was one of disbelief. "You're not even…" Mai sighed and actually reached out and prodded Natsuki's more sensitive areas. "Showing off the goods!" She finished with a heavy sigh and shook her head.

Natsuki jumped back from the overly explorative hands. "Hey! Knock it off, would ya?" She smoothed down the front of her leather suit and smirked as her eyes wandered over Mai in what looked like a _sexy_ bee outfit. It was a little black and yellow spandex suit that showed off –way- too much cleavage and thigh. She even had little wings that poked out of her back and fuzzy antennas atop her head. Quite a sight and she couldn't help but chuckle. "Well excuse me, I don't really have anyone to impress tonight and this was all I had." She said while motioning to her own body.

Mai rolled her eyes. "I told you I had plenty of things you could have tried on!" She came to a stop back in front of Natsuki and twitched her nose.

"Uh huh, I can only _imagine_ what I would have ended up in if it were left up to you." Natsuki snorted and folded her arms over her stomach. Her eyes followed a couple as they headed upstairs and inwardly she groaned. She didn't even see Mai's outstretched hands coming straight at her until it was too late. The zipper on the front of her biker suit was yanked down between her breasts leaving her cleavage damn near fully exposed. "What the hell, Mai!" Natsuki cried out which in turn caused several people surrounding them to look over in curiosity. Natsuki's arms immediately went up and covered her feminine bits.

The carrot top covered her mouth and giggled while jumping back to avoid the swats from her friend. "Relax it's nothing to be ashamed of, you have a great pair Kuga!" Mai even went as far as to offer out a cat call which several people returned much to the horror of one, Natsuki Kuga who at the present moment was as red as tomato. A most satisfied grin rested on Mai's lips and she reached out, dragging a protesting Natsuki off toward the snack table. "Here, have a drink with me." She insisted with a smile and shoved a half full cup of punch into Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki grumbled as she stared daggers at the few guys that had the nerve to check her out. Finally she peered down into the cup at the frothy looking concoction and sighed. What the hell… She knocked back the punch fully expecting the burn of alcohol, but blinked when it never came. Quizzically she peered over to Mai who smirked. "Like Haruka was going to splurge for alcohol? Everyone sort of just brought their own."

"You mean I have to be here sober?" Natsuki droned, shoulders slumping slightly. The idea of being here alone was depressing enough, even more so now that her tits were practically hanging out, but to hear there would be no booze to take the edge off really put a damper on her already sour mood. About that time another familiar carrot top bounded over, his arms wrapping immediately around the shoulders of both women. Natsuki grimaced from the impact and looked up to see a grinning, red cheeked Tate.

"Hey there ladies!" He crooned, obviously a bit intoxicated. He looked to Mai with a smile and then down to Natsuki. His lazy eyes fell much lower than her face and instantly widened to double the size. "Woah!" He backed off Natsuki, cupping his hand under his nose. "K… Kuga,… I didn't know you had those!"

Mai grinned and quickly stepped between her beloved Yuuichi just as Natsuki was about to wallop him about the neck and face region. She put her hands up in mock surrender. "He's the source of the liquor I know you want right about now so I wouldn't do too much damage!" She ticked her tongue and wagged a finger.

Natsuki's nose twitched irritatingly and she expelled a dramatic sigh. "Why does that figure?" She groaned and reached around Mai, smacking Tate in the midsection which caused him to lurch forward a bit. "Oi! Where are you hiding the stash?"

Tate smirked and jerked his thumb toward the kitchen. He turned and went on ahead, Mai and Natsuki followed closely behind him. He was already digging through the fridge by the time the girls came in. "I got vodka, and tequila. What will it be ladies?" He turned around, his arms full of bottles. Natsuki's brows rose high on her forehead and she scoffed. At least the boy knew how to shop!

"Double Vodka shot, straight." Natsuki stated firmly, slamming a hand down on the bar as she came to lean against it. Mai looked at her with raised brows.

Without hesitation Tate layered his booze collection on the counter top and began concocting shots. Mai was handed something brownish in color, Tate also made the same for himself and the double vodka was handed off to Natsuki. "To parties!" Tate shouted out then the three of them happily knocked back their shots. That first drink was the beginning of the end.

_Roughly an hour or so later…_

Natsuki flopped down into one of the lawn chairs and hiccupped. Her usually straight and neat hair was a bit disheveled, and her cheeks were slightly pink. Those usually focused and brilliant jade eyes were just a bit glossed over, oh yes, it was definitely apparent she had been drinking this evening. "Honestly." She slurred slightly. "I can't even believe Shishui…" She fumbled over the name, unable to make her tongue sound out the letters. "Haruka…" She finally gave up and said. "Is even allowing people to drink here." Her brows dipped low on her forehead. "Actually, I haven't even seen her all night. Where the hell is she?" Not that Natsuki really gave a damn, it just seemed odd considering Haruka was an utter control freak and had to know what was happening at ALL times.

_Haruka arched her back, and tugged the long blonde hair tangled around her face as a moan rumbled in the depths of her throat. However bullheaded and controlling she was in the presence of others, it was all a mere façade. Behind closed doors she surrendered herself fully to the overly capable hands and mouth of her mousy companion. Yukino might have come off as shy and reserved around others but truthfully she was quite unambiguous when it came to matters of the bedroom. In that place she reigned supreme and Haruka's body was more than obliging every single time._

Mai slumped over onto Tate's chest and snuggled closer to him in the lawn chair they had decided to share. "I have no clue." She said softly, sighing against the muscular body beneath her. Mai Tokiha was a complete light weight when it came to drinking, but in her defense she HAD managed to keep up with Tate and Natsuki for a little while. In the end though Tate had given up and Natsuki decided she didn't want to drink alone so they had resigned themselves to getting some air outback by the swimming pool.

"Oh boy…" Mai mumbled behind her hands and frantically she pushed up and off of Tate. Her eyes were frenzied as she bolted like the wind toward the back door.

Tate and Natsuki both blinked in confusion, but soon it dawned on them what had happened. Natsuki chuckled and leaned back in her chair as Tate stood and rubbed the back of his neck. "I should check on her, maybe tequila wasn't such a good idea." He gave a slight wave before he sauntered off to find his sickly girlfriend.

For what seemed a long time Natsuki remained lounged in the chair. Every so often her eyes would dip shut, then pop back open when a loud nose or laugh startled her. Eventually she swung her legs out and rocked unsteadily to her feet. With a sway she fought to reestablish equilibrium and stretched hard up toward the sky. If she sat there much longer there was a strong likelihood she would pass out, and being the passed out girl at the party was –never- a good idea.

* * *

><p>Natsuki had eventually made her way back inside. The party had grown a bit since before, and now the parlor was consumed with undulating bodies grinding to the techno beat that blasted through the speakers. Lights flashed with dizzying speed causing her eyes to contract harshly with each throbbing pass. She lifted a hand, shielded her eyes and pushed through the pulsating sea of hormone ridden adolescents. Finally she made it to the staircase. However, before she could take the first step up her arm was grabbed from behind. Inwardly she growled. Her patience was really wearing thin at the audacity of the idiots at this party. Wildly she spun around, ready to lay into the asshole that held her by the wrist.<p>

When she turned her brows immediately dipped low on her forehead, and her mouth parted just the slightest bit as she sucked in a whoosh of air. Jade eyes stared intently, and widened in disbelief as a pair of crimson eyes stared at her from behind a gold and maroon embroidered Elizabethan mask. The cloaked figure of Shizuru Fujino tensed when their eyes finally met. She had caught sight of Natsuki when she'd been shoving her way through the crowd, and advanced without hesitation until she'd grabbed her. From around them several pair of eyes watched half interested at the sudden exchange unfolding.

"Shi,…" Natsuki began but was pulled tenderly forward into a strong, pleasant embrace effectively silencing her for the moment. After a second she fiercely reciprocated the hug, inhaling deeply the familiar scent of lavender and honey. Her chest tightened as her heart swelled and thudded hard against the inside of her chest. _"Ara, I'm glad Natsuki likes her surprise."_ The smooth Kyoto-ben against her ear made her stomach come to life with butterflies. Slowly she pulled back from the hug and shook her head. "How,… Are you even here?" She questioned breathily. Shizuru had told her before that she was already stretched thin with work at University, and that there would be no way she could make it back to Fuuka from Kyoto in time for the party.

A mischievous grin turned the corners of the tawny haired woman's mouth and she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the other girls. "I think Natsuki might have drunk too much, hm?" Across from her a bright blush flared up on Natsuki's cheeks and she turned away sheepishly but Shizuru had seen the lazy grin that appeared on her lips. She chuckled lowly under her breath and slid her fingers down from Natsuki's wrist to her hand, lacing their fingers together. "Shall we go somewhere quiet?" She inquired but already led Natsuki easily up the staircase before an answer had been forthcoming. Her blue haired Hime followed without hesitation, much to her own personal delight.

It was much quieter upstairs. Besides a couple that leaned over the banister watching the party below, Natsuki and Shizuru were alone. The tawny haired woman silently led Natsuki by the hand to a darkened corner, around which was an empty hallway dotted with closed doors. She turned to speak but stopped when she saw the look on Natsuki's face. Her lips were wet, plump and half parted. Those usually pale, smooth cheeks had a stripe of red across them, and intense jade eyes she so loved now stared dreamily at her. Her throat bobbed slightly as she swallowed. A sudden nervousness shot through the core of her and she breathed out a slow stream of air.

Natsuki smiled warmly at the reaction she had caused to ripple through Shizuru. She had seen the briefest hint of nervousness in those crimson eyes and it fanned the flames that licked wildly inside of her belly. Boldly she stepped forward and closed the gap between them. Her front pressed against Shizuru's and she leaned heavily against her. The motion caused Shizuru's back to fall against the cool wall behind her. Natsuki craned her neck upward and spoke in a whisper against the hollow of Shizuru's throat. "I've missed you…" A small kiss was placed on the spot her lips already brushed with each word.

Shizuru swallowed once more, this time a small moan not able to be contained. It had been so long since she had felt the lips of her Hime upon her flesh that the briefest contact was almost unbearable. _Four months, two days but who was counting? _"Natsuki…" She breathed out as goose bumps erupted across her skin. Strong hands disappeared under the black cloak Shizuru wore and grasped her at the hips, thumbs caressing the tender flesh there. Natsuki had never been as bold as she was being right now and the fact caused a shockwave of excitement down Shizuru's spine.

Natsuki licked her lips hungrily and leaned in letting her teeth sample the soft, inviting flesh at Shizuru's collarbone. She sucked as her canines explored the area, savoring the myriad of flavors. Fingers tangled in her hair, and tugged her back gently. Curious jade stared into hazy crimson for a brief moment before Natsuki leaned in and claimed Shizuru's lips.

Shizuru gasped in surprise, her eyes widening. This Natsuki was rather dominant! With a slightly harder push this time she managed to get Natsuki to take a step back. Slowly the woman's eyes opened and she smirked to Shizuru, sighing hard. Shizuru could only smile. "Ara, so forceful tonight, Kuga-san…"

"Mm,…" Natsuki closed her eyes and bit hard into her lower lip. In truth she hated honorifics but there was something about the way Shizuru made her name sound that drove her mad. It had turned out to be quite the turn on, and her body grew hot just from the usage. "Don't say that." She warned in a dangerously low tone.

Reaching down Shizuru removed Natsuki's hands from her hips and held them as she pulled her Hime into the hallway. When they reached the end, Shizuru pushed open the last door and slipped inside. As the door shut Natsuki's back was pressed against the wood and pinned there by the tawny haired woman's warm body. Their lips met in a fiery display, each pair trying to dominate their mate. Natsuki wrapped her strong arms around Shizuru's waist and stepped forward, pushing her slightly off balance as she led her backwards. Shizuru's lower half slammed roughly into a large desk at the back of the room and she felt probing hands behind her thighs, lifting her onto the piece of furniture. The mask Shizuru wore was gently removed and tossed aside and those Jade eyes now stared uninterruptedly into her very soul. Natsuki searched for any sign of hesitation. When she found none their lips met again, and hands fought quickly to rekindle themselves with each other's bodies. In one quick motion Natsuki slung her arm across the desk, sending its contents flying to the floor noisily. Shizuru was slid the rest of the way onto the desk and the blue haired Hime now sat comfortably on her hips, staring down with her chest heaving.

Shizuru peered up, her cheeks aflame as she reached up and took the zipper to the front of Natsuki's biker suit between her fingers. She pulled it down at an agonizingly slow pace. Those crimson eyes widened slightly when Natsuki shrugged the leather from her upper half and allowed it to peel down her sides. Her creamy, plump breasts were laid bare and Shizuru took notice at how swollen they looked. Not being able to contain herself she sat up, took one breast into her mouth and palmed the other roughly. How she relished the frosty scent and taste of her lover's flesh.

Natsuki's back arched and she cried out, gasping hard against now clenched teeth. With effort she managed to reach down and grab hold of Shizuru's wrists, forcing the woman back onto the desk with a groan. She maneuvered her lower half and slipped between Shizuru's thighs, the maroon split-side dress riding up dangerously high.

Shizuru groaned at first contact of the leather biker suit brushing against her most intimate of places. The thin fabric that covered her lower half was no match for the rough material. She could feel every movement from the girl on top of her and it served to direct the blood flow through her body straight to the throbbing pressure point between her thighs. "Natsuki,…" She hissed hotly, her arms wrapped around her Hime's shoulders and nails dug into the sensitive flesh causing her back to arch and her hips to press harder against Shizuru's center.

The voice of her lover was strained with need. Natsuki could feel the heat pulsating below and her ego swelled with the knowledge she was the cause of such a reaction. She released one of Shizuru's wrists and her hand snaked down the woman's side, disappearing between them. A second later the blonde gasped, her shoulders lifting slightly off of the desk. Her nails dug deeper into Natsuki's shoulders, tiny bubbles of blood surfacing almost instantly. Her body reacted instantly, hips rolled against Natsuki's probing fingers, taking them deeper with each thrust. Moans came freely from the depths of her, bounced off of the walls and urged her lover on feverishly.

Natsuki watched Shizuru writhe, delighting in the innumerable expressions that painted the rise to a most delicious precipice. Shizuru was beautiful in every aspect. _Her_ _Shizuru. _How long had it been since she'd finally accepted that? What a fool she had been for so very long. Leaning down she sealed her lips to those of her love and breathed in every delectable sound as it came up. Sensing Shizuru was close Natsuki's movements turned languid, and she drew out each thrust to induce maximum pleasure in a most agonizing way. Shizuru's brows furrowed and her face tensed as a strangled cry passed her lips.

This was it. She was beginning the fast decent into oblivion. Her breathing quickened, and her grasp against her lover became desperate. Crimson eyes clenched shut and her body arched upward against Natsuki's. Just then the door to the room swung open, slamming hard against the wall. Natsuki's eyes widened and she grabbed hold of Shizuru, rolling them both off of the desk and behind it. Her back landed roughly on the ground and she grimaced as Shizuru came to lie atop her. The sudden reversal in position along with the unexpected impact caused Shizuru to gasp harshly… Natsuki was still very much so buried inside of her. She bit down hard into her lower lip to deafen the sound. Jade eyes pleaded up to crimson for forgiveness.

From the hallway stumbled a still very intoxicated Mai, followed closely by an equally drunk Tate. The couple wrapped their arms about one another and began a heated exchange of kisses. While Tate kicked the door shut his mouth trailed down Mai's throat. "So… Beautiful…" He slurred as they both toppled onto a small love seat situated a little ways in front of the desk Shizuru and Natsuki were "hiding" behind.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Natsuki whispered roughly through clenched teeth. Above her blue haired Hime, Shizuru tried to be as still as possible but her hips kept grinding down despite her. Each movement was pure torture. She had been so utterly close! It was safe to say she felt utterly cheated.

Natsuki peered up at Shizuru and bit her lower lip upon seeing the tortured expression that haunted her. Pleasure and agony rippled across her face and clouded her eyes. A small smirk upturned the sides of Natsuki's mouth and she began an excruciatingly slow, almost teasing thrust inside of her lover. Shizuru's eyes widened and she dug her nails deep into Natsuki's chest, fighting hard to keep herself upright in the face of her arms quivering from weakness. Her hips rolled dangerously, and she bit harder into her lip to keep the moans that threatened to spill out from coming forth.

"Did you hear that?" Mai asked suddenly, her head turning to the side as she pushed Tate up and off of her. The orange headed boy looked around, blinking lazily. It wasn't long before his eyes, then his mouth were back to assaulting Mai. She succumbed rather quickly, contributing the noise to something happening downstairs.

"Ikezu…" Shizuru whispered breathlessly, her body now covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She shuddered, trying to hold on to the cliff she dangled so dangerously from.

Mai sat up again, a bewildered look on her face. "No wait, I definitely heard something." This time Mai actually stood from the loveseat, much to Tate's dismay. He grumbled and then sat up with his arms latched across his midsection. "Hello?" Mai called out quizzically. As she neared the large desk she heard shuffling from the other side and a broad smirk crossed her lips. "Looks like we're not the only ones with this idea, Tate." With a grin she leapt around to the back of the desk and pointed an accusing finger. "Ahah!" She yelled triumphantly, and then promptly all of the color drained from her face. "Ka… Ka… Kaichou!" She cried out, and then her eyes widened doubly. "Oh my Gawd, Natsuki!" She immediately darted away from the desk, shaking her head furiously as blood shot from her nose.

Behind the desk Natsuki tried to sit up but as she did she inadvertently pressed hard into Shizuru. The tawny haired woman cried out suddenly and she shoved Natsuki back down onto the floor. Her body quaked with earth shattering release, blonde locks streaking back through the air as her back arched hard and warmth washed over her. Natsuki lied there awestruck, a bright blush coating her cheeks. After a moment Shizuru slumped forward, breathless atop of her lover. Strong arms did not hesitate to engulf her and hold her close.

From the love seat Tate sat pale faced as blood dripped from his nose in a steady stream. Had he seriously just heard his former Kaichou reach the heights of ecstasy? He had no time to ponder it as Mai jerked him clean off of the loveseat and drug him out of the room, slamming the door behind them. "What…" He began but Mai silenced him with a hand in his face and promptly continued to drag him down the hall. She would explain, but right now there were just no words.

Back inside the dark room Natsuki whispered sweet nothings into Shizuru's ear as she brushed some locks of blonde from the side of her face. Her lover was utterly spent, having been teased and made to wait… Then to endure onlookers at that… Natsuki felt kind of bad.

Dark crimson finally lifted to meet Natsuki's own jade. "Does this count as a _trick_, or a _treat_?" She asked, still breathless. Natsuki blinked, unsure for a moment what her lover meant, and then it hit her and she couldn't hold back the laughter. Shizuru smiled weakly and slid a hand up to Natsuki's cheek, cupped it and brought her lips against Natsuki's own in a sweet exchange.

The blue haired Hime breathed a content sigh into the kiss then suddenly broke away from it and gasped. Wandering hands pushed open the front of her biker suit and invaded, groping and grabbing every inch of naked flesh. She moaned, only to find her lips once again conquered by those of her lover. Natsuki's head began to swirl and mentally she said "Thank You" to Mai for being so damn persistent in getting her to come to this lame party. "Shi… zuru!" A sharp gasp escaped her lips and her head fell back as a wave of pleasure swept her away.

* * *

><p>AN –

Well I hope you guys liked this little one shot as much as I did! ^_^ Thanks as always for stopping in and checking out my stories, I appreciate the comments and reviews you guys leave! It's all very encouraging. Have a safe holiday everyone and I'll see ya for the next chapter release of HiME which will be within the week.


End file.
